clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It was confirmed on Amazon.com. It is the tenth episode of season one, and the tenth episode overall. It will be released in the album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! along with five other songs. Trivia *The Bird Puffle or the Dragon Puffle might be in this episode, because of "Gotta Have a WING'man" (birds and dragons have wings). **Evidence that supports this is that PH found strange feathers that might have belonged to a Bird Puffle or Dragon Puffle. **But it could also mean that a puffle acts as a penguin's sidekick. *This will be the first episode (and song) of 2013. **It was confirmed by the Club Penguin Team that Franky sang in the Cool in the Cold, meaning he may have sang in this song. However, the voice in Cool In The Cold sounds different than this one. *Right now no one knows who sings, because the voice is different from Franky's in the previous 2 Cadence and Penguin Band songs. It is most likely Stompin' Bob, as the penguin in the sneak peek image is red. But in Spike Hike's Twitter post, he says that it's Franky. *sadly the bird puffle is not in it there are thing called a wingman *Polo Field Said on his twitter that the music video for this song wont be released until February 12 Lyrics '''Lolz:'Puffle Party, Party, Party, Party, Party! '''Franky: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our fuzzy little friends with 2 eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favourite song When the DJ spins it, come on and watch us break it down Franky and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again You got your moves for sure so you gotta represent Cadence: Oh oh, now it's their turn to party ( their turn to partay ) Oh oh, yeah let’s give them a chance Oh oh, turn it up get started Because everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Franky: We’re here for the party but that's not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love Cuz penguins and puffles are total buds and no one can come between Show 'em off like we ain’t see nothing yet They may not have feet they still dubstep Once to right, and twice to the left, and bounce around to this beat Franky and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again Those Puffles on the floor make it better times ten Cadence: Oh oh, now it's their turn to party Oh oh, now let’s give them a chance Oh oh, turn it up get started Cuz everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Now it’s their turn to party Now let’s give them a chance Turn it up get started Cuz everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh oh, now it's their turn to party Gallery Sneak Peeks BCjV31SCYAAMHsQ.png|A sneak peek by Spike Hike on his Twitter: http://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/299724530384003073 PoloFieldTweetOnReleaseDateOfGottaHaveAWingmanVideo.png|Polo Field's Tweet on the release date for the song's video. Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Puffles Category:2013 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Cadence Category:Episodes Category:Season One